


We're just ordinary people

by Thunderdogz



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Bad Writing, Edith knows way more than she lets on, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jim Kirk is very emotional someone hug him, M/M, Pining, WHY do I write so much fluff and angst, they get together in the end don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderdogz/pseuds/Thunderdogz
Summary: Kirk is upset about Edith's impending death, Spock loves him and just wants him to be ok, and Edith knows a lot more than she lets on
Relationships: Edith Keeler & Spock, Edith Keeler/James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk & Spock, James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	We're just ordinary people

**Author's Note:**

> HHH. THIS IS GONNA BE BAD IM SORRY. Also the updates are probably gonna be incredibly sporadic at best

_Edith Keeler must die._

The words echo in Kirk's head, robbing him of any rest he might have gotten. Beside him, soft and warm and just as beautiful as ever, lies Edith, her breath steady and even in sleep.

She is doomed to die. He will have to ensure it if he ever wants to see his home again.

Kirk shakes his head, attempting to dispel the thoughts that have been plaguing him for hours, and rolls over, sitting up on his side to look at his love.

There's a mess of hair covering her cheek, dangerously close to getting into her mouth. Kirk gently brushes it off, tucking the strands behind her ear. In a moment of weakness, he bends over to softly kiss her on the cheek.

"I love you." He whispers. _Edith Keeler must die_ , his mind supplies almost gleefully.

He wants to stay here forever, lie in their- _her_ bed and forget about everything else, forget that his life on the enterprise ever existed, but he can't do that to himself. Can't do it to his friends, his family. And he certainly can't do it to Spock.

Kirk sighs, giving Edith one last kiss before pulling himself out of bed to find his clothes.

He's considering leaving a note of some sort, but right as he's finished buttoning his shirt a mellifluous voice calls out behind him.

"Leaving so soon, Mister?" It's Edith, eyes still heavy with sleep, sporting a teasing grin and wrapped up in her blankets. "It's the middle of the night, Jim. Come back to bed."

It takes all of Kirk's control not to burst into tears right then and there.

"I...wasn't sure if I was welcome to spend the night." This earns Kirk a soft laugh that causes his heart to ache even more than it already does.

"Your dates kick you out often then?" Edith says, moving to wrap her arms around him. Kirk shifts away from her touch, saying nothing.

Edith's face falls. "Jim?" He's worried her now, first he woke her and now h s worried her, stupid stupid stupid- "Are you alright?" Kirk takes a deep, shuddering breath, and allows Edith to wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"I'm perfectly alright, darling." * _lies._ * "I just. Need to get back to my. 'flop'. Spock's probably worried about me."

Edith raises an amused eyebrow at this (oh, the irony, Kirk thinks bitterly.) "Surely he's asleep at this hour."

"Spock doesn't sleep much."

"He doesn't?"  
  
Kirk laughs humourlessly. "He doesn't. Listen, Edith-" his voice catches on her name, and he pulls her into a hug to cover the tears that are threatening to make an appearance. "I'd love to spend the night, I really would, but I really must get home now. Is that alright?"

Edith sighs, ruffling part of Kirk's hair with her warm breath. "I do wish you'd stay, but if you really must be getting back to your apartment..." She pauses, considering. "I suppose you'll just have to make it up to me at a later date."

If Kirk were a stronger man, he'd have spent all of his remaining time with Edith, making sure that her last few days on earth were filled with all the love he could offer, but he still has another person to look out for, and he still needs to find McCoy, and, why not say it? Being around Edith for too long hurts.

"I'll make it up to you. I promise." Kirk's voice wavers ever so slightly, his hand shaking as he brushes another wayward lock of hair out of Edith's face.

"I'll take your word for it" Edith whispers. "Have a lovely night, Jim."

"You too. I'll... I'll see you in the morning."

Kirk brushes his lips against her forehead and leaves the apartment before she can see his tears.


End file.
